Plushies
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Teen titans received a report about Slade rampaging at the mall. When they gets there, Slade wasn't rampaging.. He was buying a lots of PLUSHIES? What in the world is going on? Rated T for bunch of yelling..


AUTHOR NOTE: Something I found to be quiet enjoyable.. TORTURING SLADE! MUHAHAHA! Nah seriously, I like torturing that one eyed mastermind…

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Teen titans..Or even Kitty Softpaws merchandise..

* * *

"Titans! Slade and his Slade-bot was being seen rampaging at the mall!" yelled Robin, after the Titans alarm went off.

"Wait? Slade at the mall? Why would Slade going to the mall?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, that doesn't sounds like his style to rampaging the mall.." said Beastboy.

"More specifically, He and his robot was rampaging at the Toy Store.." said Raven, looking to the Titans Computer, about Slade rampaging at the mall..

"Why Slade tries to destroy the ' Mall of Shopping'? " asked Starfire, confused with… everything?

"I don't know. But, we have to stop him! TITANS GO!" yelled Robin, commanding his teammates.

* * *

5 MINUTES LATER..

"SLADE! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" yelled Robin, sheathing his birdarang, and throwing it to the one eyed masked villain.

"Seriously, what's your problem, Robin?" asked Slade, after catching Robin's birdarang with his bare hand. "I didn't do anything dangerous in here.."

"But, I heard a report about you and your freaking creepy robot rampaging the toy store at the mall!" yelled Robin, angrily.

"Me? Rampaging? You do know that rampaging wasn't my style.." said Slade, who's now confused.

"See Rob? Since when Slade do rampage?" whispered Beastboy to Robin.

"Then, how come we received a report about you rampaging at the mall?" asked Cyborg, lowered down his sonic cannon.

"It must be from those stupid Slade fans.." said Slade, now glaring to the Titans.

"You have fans? How come a villain like you have a fans!" yelled Robin.

"And most importantly.. why are you in Toys Store?" asked Beastboy. But, he didn't need to wait his question to be answered..

"Excuse me sir? This is your purchased items.." said Toys Store's cashier to Slade.

"Thank you very much.." said Slade, grabs his 'toys groceries' and was about to leave the Toys Store, when he suddenly being stopped by Robin. Robin suddenly kicks Slade from the air. Slade's 'toys grocery' falls down. All the titans looking to inside 'groceries' only to find something…

..something awkward..

"Dude! Is that.. KITTY SOFTPAWS PLUSHIES? " yelled Beastboy, pointing to the plushies.

"And is that.. KITTY SOFTPAWS ACTION FIGURES? " yelled Cyborg, holds up the action figures.

"What's with this Kitty Softpaws merchandise?" asked Raven, apparently holding one of Kitty Softpaws plushies (Slade bought 100 Kitty Softpaws plushies and 150 Kitty Softpaws action figures!)

"Slade! Explain to us why you bought so many Puss in Boots movies merchandise!" yelled Robin, while he holding Slade's neck tightly.." What's you're plan?"

"There is no plan, Robin.. and this is not Puss in Boots! This is Kitty Softpaws! I'M HER BIGGEST FANS!" yelled Slade, push Robin away from him.

"Wha..?" Robin was sweat dropped at this.

"SERIOUSLY? ALL I EVER TRY TO TELL YOU KIDS WAS… I WAS BUYING KITTY SOFTPAWS MERCHANDISE! FOR ME! NOT FOR MY WORLD DOMINATION!" yelled Slade, angrily, while he putting back all of his purchased items back to his 'grocery' bags.

"AND FEEL EXCUSE ME, I'M OUT OF HERE!" yelled Slade again, while he walking away from the Titans with his 'Groceries'. The Titans was just sweat dropped at this..

"Don't worry my Kitty Softpaws plushies.. You all will come home with me.. Kitty Softpaws, I wish you were real, so I can make you to be my apprentice.. You and I will have so much fun! " said Slade to his Kitty Softpaws plushies as he quickly walks to his Slademobile..

"Guys? Do you found this to be weird?" asked Robin to his teammates after Slade left them.

"Yep.. I can't believe it that Slade also Kitty Softpaws's fans too! Like me!" said Beastboy, pulled out his 'Kitty Softpaws' plush from his pocket.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Yep, Slade is totally creepy.. and Beastboy too.. I wonder how come Slade can have all of Kitty Softpaws merchandise? I want that too!


End file.
